


A spoonful of you

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [30]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sick Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer learns a lesson about being around Chloe if she's around Trixie and she's sick.





	A spoonful of you

Lucifer sneezed again and huffed as he sat on his couch pouting from under his blankets. "I never take being sick well."

Chloe looked at his sad-looking self. "No kidding no male does."

"But I'm not." He stopped to cough before he kept going. "I'm the devil after all if you forgot."

"I haven't but your the one who caught Trixie's cold when she was in my care. And I told you to stay home. Since I make you mortal after all." Chloe smiled softly.

"I didn't want to stay away from you." He leaned in for a kiss.

Chloe stuck her hand up and pushed him back. "No. Not until your feeling better." She looked at the clock. "Time for your next dose." She got up and went to get it.

Lucifer's eyes went to her behind. "I rather do other things instead."

Chloe looked over her shoulder at him before looking back at the bottle. "I bet the perverted devil would want me walking around him in the nude right?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "Would be a start."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she walked back to him singing softly. "In every job that must be done  
There is an element of fun  
You find the fun and snap!  
The job's a game  
And every task you undertake  
Becomes a piece of cake  
A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that  
A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down-wown  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way  
A robin feathering his nest  
Has very little time to rest  
While gathering his bits of twine and twig  
Though quite intent in his pursuit  
He has a merry tune to toot  
He knows a song will move the job along - for  
A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down-wown  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way  
The honey bee that fetch the nectar  
From the flowers to the comb  
Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro  
Because they take a little nip  
From every flower that they sip  
And hence (And hence),  
They find (They find)  
Their task is not a grind.  
Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah!  
A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down-wown  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way." She offered him up, his next dose.

Lucifer took it and made a face. "Eww. There was no sugar in that at all."

Chloe smirked softly. "I will be back in an hour since they think I am taking the day off to take care of my sick boyfriend." She kissed his cheek. "When I get back if you really are feeling better we can 'play' or you get another dose."

Lucifer looked at her shocked.

Chloe smiled softly. "Well, I'm feeling like Mary Poppins today." She said with a smile as she walked towards the door.

"Sexier then her and a spoonful of sugar too," Lucifer said with a smile. "I can't wait to play." He winked at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly before she turned and walked into the elevator.

Lucifer remained where he was until he was sure she was far enough away and went and took a hot shower alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay I was drawing a blank, backache, birthday, deleting the wrong fic and having to find more songs.


End file.
